


The Plan

by Narlth



Series: Camelot Drabble Fills [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delivering a Valentine’s card in secret is tricky work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

It was times like this that Arthur was glad for how much time he put into planning and over analysing of every detail, because right now as he leant against the wall across the room from his years lockers. The clean wooden paneling along that attempted to make them actually look, foiled by the amount of wear they carried. 

He had his eyes trained on one particular locker, three down from the top and Five from the join between sets… His target. 

He tuned out the sounds of his fellow sixth formers all around him as they hurried about, collecting textbooks and jamming them into bags ready for the day ahead. He crossed his arms trying to give off a vibe of, _not to be disturbed._

He had one goal in mind, and that goal required that he be alone, which for now meant waiting, and watching.

Time quickly marched on as it does when one wants not to go somewhere and soon enough the room finally started to empty, students making their way to class, when the owner of Arthur’s target walked in. 

Dark hair was windswept, and cheeks were pink, and Arthur had to work hard to hide his own blush. Ducking behind a too long blond fringe while Merlin Emrys hurried past seemingly completely oblivious to Arthur. 

Training his eyes on the lankier boy Arthur felt his mouth go dry as he watched long pale fingers fumble with his lock, managing to get to combination wrong at least twice before the metal finally parted. 

It took Arthur a long moment to compose himself after Merlin left, licking at his lips a little to try and sooth a parched mouth, but once he did he strode across the room with all the confidence he could muster, hoping no one would see him or at least if the did they not realise his goal. 

Stopping in front of the row of lockers he reached into his jacket pulling out a white envelope. To a casual observer it looked like nothing special, but the way Arthur handled it gave importance to its contents- from the way he smoothed out one slightly creased corner, too how he held it lightly as if it were fragile and prone to breaking apart. 

Brushing the tips of fingers across his own smooth-if he did say so himself- handwriting for one last time, he allowed his eyes a moment to slip closed before he pushed the envelope through the small gap of the locker door, assured it’s intended recipient would receive it.

Mission for now complete, Arthur adjusted his backpack, and headed off to his own class, already mentally practicing his excuse for being late.


End file.
